


Coming Up with a Plan

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: After talking with Joey, Josh comes up with a plan with help from Sam and Joey





	Coming Up with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Coming Up With a Plan**

**by:** Christina 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** All of Season 3 up through Bartlet for America is fair game  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** : Prequel: "The Wisdom of Joey Lucas" After talking with Joey, Josh comes up with a plan with help from Sam and Joey 

**Josh's POV**

**Josh's Office After the State of the Union:**

Joey and Kenny just left to do some final processing of the numbers but so far they look pretty good. I have nothing to do but sit here and await there return so I let my mind wander, and I'm very sure you can all guess where that leads me. That's right, right back to the conversation Joey and I had earlier in the evening when she explained some things to me. After that, we managed to stay on task for the next few hours, but I'd be lying if I said that my mind was one hundred percent focused on politics. No, I don't have a plan yet, but I live in hope that I will come up with one very shortly.

I know that Joey was right about it not being a good idea to just walk outside my office, grab Donna, kiss her, and release this huge tension we've had for a few years in one swift move. Plus, with the way she's feeling toward me right now, I'd be lucky if she didn't slap me. Also, CJ and Leo might have something to say about making out at the White House.

Joey told me that for tonight, the only thing I need to accomplish is to let Donna know that I did not sleep with Amy Gardner. Yeah, Donna thinks I did that and is righteously pissed at me. Well, I didn't. I spent the night drunk and passed out on Sam's couch. Joey's didn't like the phrase I came up with earlier in the evening when I said that I could tell Donna "I didn't get laid, I got drunk, so lay off the guilt trip." According to Joey, I need to let her know that I didn't sleep with Amy the other night, nor do I have any desire to sleep with her in the future. Well, that should go along way in improving her attitude toward me. Did I ever mention what a smart woman she is? She's a great friend too. If things go well and Donna and I do get together, I will have to mention making her the godmother of out kids. Whoa Josh, back up there. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Right now she won't even talk to me. That needs to be corrected right away and to do that I need to focus on the task at hand.

"Donna! Come in here" I called. 

"Yeah" she replied when she entered my office.

"Shut the door, and before you do any of your little games, I want you on the inside." Well, that earned me a tiny smile. "Donna, I need to apologize for the way I treated you the other morning. I was unbelievably rude. I'm sorry." She's got a blank look on her face as I wait for her response.

"Well, I guess that was just you being you. Although, I got to tell you, I would have thought sex would have put you in a much better mood." Ouch that was harsh.   



End file.
